<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Most Anything by LongLiveRogers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589502">Most Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveRogers/pseuds/LongLiveRogers'>LongLiveRogers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Tumblr ficlet, canon-typical footnotes, inspired by tumblr post</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveRogers/pseuds/LongLiveRogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley can sing, pass it on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Most Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah, the title's from Sound Of Music, what about it?<br/>*originally posted 9/20/20, edited 3/11/21 to fix the album title</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Crowley can sing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s not supposed to be able to, might be the only demon in existence to try. Angelic voices are gifts from the Almighty, after all; it only makes sense such a thing would be torn out of them when they take the Drop. The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh away, right? Either that, or their voices just go hoarse from all the screaming. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s a human habit, he thinks. Something he’s picked up after centuries of being around them and their need to create. It’s one of his favorite things about humanity, about this planet, and maybe he <em>has </em>gone a bit soft. It’s not his fault they make such good music.*</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sings to children huddled close in the underbelly of an ark, between strikes of lightning. He sings in the Bentley, for an audience of himself and a half-sentient vehicle.*** If he gets drunk enough, he sings in dark, sticky pubs and around fires underneath a clear night sky.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice is not perfect, by any means—it’s scratchy, sometimes, and there are notes he doesn’t quite hit. But that’s alright. It’s enough for the musicians and bards he’s sent to influence over the years, for a little boy who isn’t the Antichrist, for mornings in their kitchen when Aziraphale hasn’t yet woken and <em> The Velvet Underground and Nico</em>is spinning on the gramophone. It’s enough for when it’s late, and they’re deep in some shared memory, and Aziraphale asks, “how did that one go, again?”</p>
</div><div class=""><p>It’s enough for him.</p>
<p></p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*not most of the time, anyway. He’s taken on assignments to inspire a few musicians here and there, dropped the odd rhyme to a friend or two who needed it.** But the really good ones are all theirs.</p><p>**and, maybe, a few struggling writers caught him waxing poetic about his forbidden love. But that’s neither here nor there.</p><p>***The Bentley has her favorites, not-so-secretly. </p><p> *     *      *<br/>Inspired by @artlyloser ‘s genius fancomic: https://artlyloser.tumblr.com/post/185977510489/you-wouldnt-like-it-ah-bebop-janthony-can<br/>come vibe w me on tumblr: @unfortunately-aziraphale</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>